poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bumblebee's Adventures of Shrek Forever After/Transcript
This is the the script for Bumblebee's Adventures of Shrek Forever After. story begins with the Shrek Forever After Book. The pages turn over to the first page of the book Rumpelstiltskin: Once upon a time, a long time ago, a king and a queen had a beautiful daughter named Fiona. But she was possessed by a terrible curse. By day, a lovely princess, by night a hideous ogre. Only true love's kiss could lift her curse, and so Fiona waited in a tower guarded by a dragon until the day when her true love would arrive. But as the days turned into years, the king and queen were forced to resort to more desperate measures. pages in the book come to life as horses pull a carriage with King Harold and Queen Lillian inside it through a forest King Harold: I don't know about this, Lillian. Fairy Godmother said only true love's kiss can break Fiona's curse. Queen Lillian: I don't trust that woman, Harold. This may be our last hope. Besides he does come highly recommended by king finders. King Harold: But to put our daughter's life in the hands of this person... He's devious, he's deceitful, he's... he's... Rumpelstiltskin: Rumpelstiltskin! thunder Rumpelstiltskin's pet goose, honks and Rumpel kisses Lillian's hand Rumpelstiltskin: Mrs. Highness. Queen Lillian: H-h-h-how do you do. hisses at Harold Rumpelstiltskin: Down, Fifi. Get down! steps aside Rumpelstiltskin: As you can see, everything's in order. Kinh Harold: So you'll put an end to our daughter's curse? Rumplestiltskin: In return, you sign the kingdom of Far Far Away over to me. Thunder King Harold: Lillian, this is madness! Queen Lillian: What choice do we have? Fiona has been locked in that tower for far too long. Rumpelstiltskin: It's not like she's getting any younger. King Harold: But to sign over our entire kingdom? Rumpelstiltskin: Well, if your kingdom is worth more to you then your daughter... King Harold: Nothing is worth more to us than our daughter. honks Rumpelstiltskin: Jump, Fifi, jump! does and grabs a contract which Rumpel gives to the king Rumpelstiltskin: Just sign it and all your problems will disappear. starts signing his and Lillian's names when.... Man: Your highness! The princess! She's been saved! and Harold gasps with happiness and Harold rips the contract Rumpelstiltskin: Who saved her? back to the book Rumpelstiltskin: voiceover No one would have guessed that an ogre named Shrek, whose roar was feared throughout the land, would save the beautiful Princess Fiona. gasps True love's kiss led to marriage and ogre babies! out the page The kingdom of Far Far Away was finally at peace. Oh, goody for them! a page And they lived happily... a page Ever... another page After! out the final page crushes the page in his fist. Pinocchio appears behind him Pinocchio (Shrek): Uh, Sir? You're gonna have to pay for that. Rumplestiltskin: Maybe we could make a deal for it, little boy? Pinocchio (Shrek): Oh, I'm not a real boy. Rumpelstiltskin: Do you wanna be? then gets kicked out of the library Pinocchio (Shrek): Nobody needs your deals anymore, Grumpel-Stinky-Pants! slams the door and Rumpel sits up holding the final page of the book he tore Rumpelstiltskin: I wish that ogre was never born! to Shrek's home Bumblebee: and stretches Morning, team! Sideswipe: Mornin', Bee! Grimlock: Top of the morning, Bee. Fixit: Good morning, lieutenant. Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Connor Lacey